


(Not) A Cat Person

by Desdasi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa The Cat, Arthur is a softie, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: Arthur did not like cats. Horrible creatures they were. So when Merlin suggested they get one when they move in together he has to put down his foot.And then he meets Aithusa
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	(Not) A Cat Person

Arthur did not like cats. Horrible creatures they were, destroying priceless heirlooms and clawing on the furniture.

"You haven't ever had a cat Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, "that is your father's words."

Arthur opened his mouth but found that he couldn't protest so he shut it. Uther had not allowed Arthur or Morgana to have pets as they grew up. His father had hounds for hunting but Arthur hadn't interacted much with those.

Merlin slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped into his shoes before walking over to the couch where Arthur was sitting.

"Don't pout, if you don't want a cat, I won't get one." He leaned down and kissed Arthur (who was not pouting!). "But we will go with my drapes, not yours. See you later", Merlin said before rushing off to his classes.

And that was the end of the matter.

•°•°•°•°•°

Until it wasn't. Arthur and Merlin had gone forward with their plan and moved out of their respective dorm rooms and into their flat and had gotten used to living together when Arthur found the creature.

It had been raining for days and this particular Thursday Arthur had no classes, but Merlin had a full day and a shift in his uncle's bookshop afterwards.

Arthur had stayed in bed until he got bored and then tried to entertain himself in front of the telly but he found that it was rather dull without Merlin's sarcastic comments. Not that he would ever admit that.

With a sigh he left the couch and ambled over to the fridge. Only to find the content lacking.

So he found himself out in the pelting rain, armed with a small umbrella and a raincoat. At least Merlin will be happy to find the fridge well-stocked when he returns. _Maybe I should buy a bottle of that good wine and ingredients for that pasta recipe Leon gave me._

After doing his purchases he found that the sky had cleared and the walk back to the flat was a lot nicer. His mood was a lot nicer when he heard weird sounds in an alley. Frowning he stopped and peered into the shadows. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary just bins and garbage bags. The sound repeated itself and Arthur stepped closer. It seemed to come from the pile of fabric between two bins. It couldn't be an injured person, could it?

He put down his bags and hurried forward. And there, nestled in what seemed to be old bedclothes, was a dirty gray kitten. It looked up at Arthur and made that miserable sound again.

Arthur groaned. He couldn't leave the little runt out here. But Merlin would probably know some animal shelter that would take it. So he picked it up and placed it in one of his coat pockets.

•°•°•°•°•°

Back at the flat Arthur fished up the kitten and placed it on the living room rug. Then he took the groceries to the kitchen and put them away. Just as he finished he felt something wet against his ankle. He looked down and saw the kitten looking up at him. He crouched down and put a hand on the tiny animal. It's fur was not only wet but cold.

He frowned and scooped it up. "We need to get you dry or you'll catch a cold. Can cats get a cold?" The kitten meowed. Arthur smiled and went to the bathroom. He placed the kitten on the floor before wetting a towel in warm water. He carefully washed the cat before switching for a dry towel and gently dried the animal.

"You look a lot better now", he said as he held her up in front of the mirror. And she really did. (At least Arthur thought it was a she.) Her fur wasn't grey, it was white and she looked a lot fluffier. Arthur stroked her and she was the softest thing he had ever touched. He couldn't help but to smile. "Let's google what cats can eat, yeah?" The kitten seemed to agree.

•°•°•°•°•°

Arthur was cooking when he heard a key in the lock. "Welcome home!" he shouted. "That smells lovely, I'll just go change it's pouring down again" Merlin answered from the hallway.

Arthur poured the sauce over the pasta and placed it on the table just as Merlin returned.

"Hi", he murmured and slipped his arms around Arthur's waist and stuck his hands under his shirt. Arthur hissed. "Keep your ice-hands to yourself!" But he didn't push Merlin away and Merlin smiled.

After a moment of just standing there, close to each other and content, they sat down to eat. Arthur was pouring his boyfriend a glass of wine as Merlin noticed something out of place.

"Why is there a throw pillow on the kitchen floor?"

Arthur gave him the glass. "Oh right, she needs dinner too!" He rose and took the little bowl he had prepared earlier. He had given the kitten a portion earlier too but she was so small so it wouldn't hurt her to eat some more.

Merlin's eyebrows rose. "She? What she?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "The kitten I found."

He put the bowl down and the kitten hurriedly got down from the pillow. He stroked her with two fingers before returning to his chair.

"She must have been abandoned", he said.

Merlin hummed as he studied the kitten. "Must have been. She is too thin but doesn't look sickly." He took a bite of his pasta. "I'll ring a shelter tomorrow, and this is delicious by the way."

Arthur felt a pang in his chest. Of course that had been the whole reason he had brought the kitten back with him. But during the day he had kind of gotten attached to the little runt. She was so soft and looked at him with her big eyes when he spoke and followed him around the flat… That queasy feeling got stronger.

"Or we could keep her?"

And that was how the kitten came to live with them. They named her Aithusa and Merlin took her to a vet the next day to get vaccinated and Arthur looked up the best cat food because only the best was good enough for his princess.


End file.
